


no cursing at the table???

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet, Gen, apollo and meg curse out nero like they deserve, i haven't actually read tower of nero but i did read the chapter haikus so that's what inspired this, i typed this up in 30 minutes in the middle of the night and barely edited it so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: A normal lunch at Camp Half-Blood. Or as normal as it gets when a god-turned-teenager is there helping to take down a shitty parental figure and an even shittier emperor.
Relationships: Apollo & Chiron (Percy Jackson), Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Nero & Meg McCaffrey (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	no cursing at the table???

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tower of nero chapter haiku:
> 
> _No swearing at the_  
>  _Table? Then don't talk about_  
>  _That #@$%-@ &* Nero_
> 
> i haven't actually read ToN yet so this contains no spoilers for it, but hopefully it's not too far off from canon

Let’s set the scene. It’s lunchtime at Camp Half-Blood. The dining pavilion is no match for the searing July sun. The Apollo kids plus Nico and Meg (Nico has a doctor’s note and Chiron let Meg sit with Apollo after they both begged for him to) chatter about the upcoming quest to Nero’s tower. 

“Nero’s an asshole!”

The exclamation was yelled loudly enough that, coupled with an accidental burst of godly power, everyone in a 5-mile radius could hear it. Including Chiron.

“Apollo,” he scolds, “No swearing at the table!”

“ _Chiron_ ,” Apollo says, sounding very much like a whiny 16 year old (which is technically what he is), “I take you under my wing, I teach you everything I know, I practically adopt you, I help you start your demigod training camp, and _this_ is how you repay me?” He then realizes what he just said, how he’s been so rude to Chiron, who has been nothing but kind to him, and immediately bursts into tears.

“Apollo, what the fuck, don’t sob into your sliders,” whispers Meg. Apollo takes that as an order and wipes his tears away.

Chiron sighs. “Apollo, I-“

“It’s not even about _me!_ ”

“I don’t see how it isn’t. You were the one to swear at the table, you see.”

“Well, what about Meg? She’s suffered so much at the hands of that piece of shit. She deserves for someone to call her abusive stepfather an asshole on occasion.” He very nearly adds _“and Meg cursed at the table too”_ , but decides against it. He’s trying to be a good sibling/parent/servant/friend/whatever here, anyway.

“Nero’s an asshole because everything that comes out of his mouth is shit,” Meg adds.

Apollo pats her shoulder. “Excellent use of metaphor, Meg. I’ve taught you well.”


End file.
